A number of pick holding devices are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,431 (Ferguson) discloses a pick dispenser for a stringed musical instrument which includes a resilient sponge rubber material mounted in the housing of the pick dispenser to urge a pick upwardly toward an opening in the housing. The Ferguson device is a pick dispenser rather than a pick holder and consequently involves counteracting forces on the picks housed therein which may result in jamming. In addition, this pick dispenser is mounted on the face of the guitar and includes only one pick holding compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,029 (Watrous) discloses a pick holder which employs a coiled spring for holding the pick. this pick holder is complicated in structure and includes undesirable protruding elements.
Additional problems with prior art pick holders include their lack of aesthetic appeal, their being mounted on the guitars in a permanent fashion, and that picks may potentially shake loose therefrom.